deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold/Robocop vs Cybermen
It's a battle between robots in the Sci-Fi genre. Cybermen: The robots from a parallel universe who are determined to upgrade everyone. and Robocop: A cop who was turned into a robot to protect his family in friends from any threat. WHO IS DEADLIEST? '' '' 'X-Factors' Combat Expierence In my opinion, Robocop will take this Factor. He's killed criminals for the good of Detroit. A Cyberman has been easily taken out by a human, the Doctor, or a Dalek, one time or another. Intelligence The Cybermen have conquered many civilizations, while Robocop has to rely on his A.I. The Cybermen are lumbering robots while, Robocop fights with a strategy. Armor Durability The Cybermen can take a lot of bullets, but, so can Robocop. Robocop has taken on an army of criminals at once. While the Cybermen has only fought enemies with a type of laser ammution in their weapons. 'The Scenario' Robocop is patroling Detroit while, 4 Cybermen have found a group of humans in an alleyway to upgrade. The Doctor has warned Robocop that there are Cybermen in Detriot and to be on lookout for them. Voting Requirements Who wins in each weapon edges(Special Weapons, Close, Medium and Long Range), who wins in each X-factor, and give me a good reason why you chose the warrior. The Battle between Sci-Fi Robots Cybermen X4 grey peop, The RoboCop has been awakened after his last patrol, which was the night before. He been given the same objective; "Patrol Detroit". He sits up from where he slept. He stands up and grabs his firearms. He opens the door and hears groaning of something inhuman. He takes his Beretta out to defend himself. A blue box appeared and it has "Police Public Call Box" labeled at the top. The door opens with a slender man with a bow tie coming behind it. Then a young woman with black short hair walked out behind him. "Both of you, state your identity." he says to the strangers. "You first." says the man in a bowtie. "I will not repeat myself, state your identity." he replied. "Don't have to be so pushy." says the girl. "My apologies, this is Clara and I'm the Doctor." as he looks at RoboCop. "Doctor who?" he asks the man. "Just the Doctor." he replies. "Why are you here?" RoboCop asks the Doctor. "I'm here to warn you about some dangerous....men." the Doctor says to him uncomfortably. "State their identities." he replies. "They are called the Cybermen." he replies fearfully. "State their location." he demands. "I don't know where they are but, be on the lookout for them since, you are on patrol." he replies to him. "Goodbye, Doctor and Clara." he says to them as he leaves. "Alright, well, see you, RoboCop." he says to him as he's walking away. ''Moments later, RoboCop has been turning his to the left and the right for something to turn up. ''Then he hears a noise. ''You will be upgraded to be emotionless and, you will become one of us." says one of the Cybermen. "Not on my watch." says the RoboCop. "Stop, right there....Cybermen." he says to them. "You look like us but, you will need to be upgraded." says one of them. '' "Dead or alive, you're coming with me." he says to the four of them. "Cooperate or be deleted." they tell him. "You have decided." he says to them. He takes out his Barrett and shoots one of them in shoulder. "You will be deleted!" one of them say as they point their wrist blaster at his Barrett. The wrist blasters started to destroy it. He put it away and took out his Calico. He pressed the trigger and it sprayed bullets all over the place. He heard some bullets bouncing off and he kept firing 'till he ran out of bullets. He switched to his Pauza P50. He aims at a wall and guesses one of them are behind it. Another one shoots at his sniper rifle again and the barrel is shot off. He throws down his gun and takes out his secondary weapon. He spots one of them and fires at it. He saw that he was out of ammo. He drops his gun and charges at the last Cyberman. He tackles the final one. He clenches his right fist tightly and starts punching it. It then grabs his fist and starts shooting his energy blasts at him. He saw that his energy was deplenishing. His left hand was not being used or attacked. He clenches his left fist and the hand spike is brought out. "You will be deleted!" he says to his silver foe. He then plunges the spike through the brain of the Cyberman. The groaning and wheezing of the Doctor's blue box was near. He stands up from his dead cyber foe. "Doctor, are you there?" he asks as he looks in the darkness. "I'm here." he replies to him as he walks slowly toward him. "Shouldn't you be able to see in the dark?" he asks he's waving his sonic screwdriver. "It was-" RoboCop was about to say as he interrupted by the Doctor. "Damaged..... he says fearfully. Sorry, um... in another reality, you lost." he said sadly. "Goodbye Doctor." he finally says to him. Alternate Ending He saw that he was out of ammo. He drops his gun and charges at the last Cyberman. He tackles the final one. He clenches his right fist tightly and starts punching it. It then grabs his fist and starts shooting his energy blasts at him. He saw that his energy was deplenishing. His left hand was not being used or attacked. He clenches his left fist and the hand spike is brought out. "You will be deleted!" he says to his silver foe. The Cyberman grabs his fist and starts shooting its tranquilizers. He still tried to struggled. It then used the electro attack to stop him. He didn't move. "You will be upgraded." it says as it drags him. "Well, let me check on RC in my universe." he says to himself. Expert's Opinion The Cybermen may have their weapons more advanced and the numbers but, they're pretty dumb.